Sarah vs The Intervention
by Altonish
Summary: Some people from Sarah's life are tired of Sarah denying her feelings for Chuck. They've had enough and it's time for an intervention. Just something a little fun.
1. Chapter 1

_**Diclaimer:**__I don't own any of these characters or the television show Chuck. This was just for fun. _

Sarah walked into the darkened room and flipped on the light.

"Crap," she shouted and reached for her gun.

"Relax, Walker, we aren't here to hurt you, well not yet anyway," Casey mumbled.

Carina, Roan Montgomery, Casey, Cole Barker and Bryce Larkin were standing in a semi circle around the room. "What is this?" Sarah demanded.

"This," Bryce sighed. "is an intervention."

"A what?" Sarah sputtered.

"We think you're being a little stupid about Chuck." Carina stated.

"Not to mention blind," Roan interjected before taking a sip of his martini.

"Personally, I think you should pick me, but if you're not going to pick me, then you should definitely just act on your opportunity," Cole added.

"What opportunity?"

"You love Chuck," Bryce stated.

"I most certainly…"

"Do," Carina interrupted.

"Desperately," Roan added.

"Idiotically," Casey put in.

"Unfortunately." Cole nodded.

"Look, whatever any of you may have perceived as me loving Chuck…"

"Was only one tenth what you really feel. Come on, Sarah, I know you." Bryce shook his head. "You wouldn't admit it under torture, but you definitely love him."

"You need to stop turning his head around and around and around," Casey added. "It's hurting the missions."

"Look, all we're saying is lighten up a bit and give the guy a break."

"And a good shagging," Cole added.

Sarah sputtered. "I can't…"

"If you don't then I'm going to," Carina stated. "If I do, he'll totally be ruined for you. I'm a much better lay than you are."

"No you're not!" Sarah huffed.

"Yeah, she really kind of is," Bryce cut in.

Sarah turned on him. "You mean you…"

"Hey, what can I say. The covert world is a lonely place and since _someone_ wasn't into me anymore."

Carina had a wicked grin on her face.

"I can't believe you'd say that Bryce. What we had was…"

"Don't feel bad, love, she is a pretty amazing shag. If you were half…" Cole was interrupted by Sarah.

"You have too!" She shouted. "Is there anyone in here who hasn't at least tried to sleep with her?"

"Hey!" Casey objected.

"I've never had the pleasure…" Roan, stuck out his hand. "Roan Montgomery…a pleasure to meet you."

Carina shrugged. "We'll see," she replied slyly. She took his hand and he raised it slowly and kissed it.

"Careful, man, she'll tie you to a chair," Bryce warned.

"Or lash you to a table," Cole put in.

"Or handcuff you to a bed…twice," Casey growled.

"Oh come on, John, you aren't still sore about that are you? I promise next time I'll actually have sex with you first."

Bryce broke out laughing. "She handcuffed you to a bed twice and you didn't even have sex either time?" he doubled over as Cole started snickering.

"THE POINT," Casey snorted angrily. "Is that you should really just give Bartowski a chance. You two would be a lot more effective if he wasn't constantly in the dumps over you."

"Casey, I can' believe you actually want Chuck and I to fraternize."

"Please you two are more than just a cover now, I'm tired of listening to you two dance around it. Just, no kissing during missions…unless it's for cover." Casey shuttered. "And we need a code word before you guys have sex. I do, not, want to have to listen to that!"

It was Sarah turn to shutter. "You really wouldn't say anything to Beckman?"

"Please, darling, she has no room to talk. The stories I could tell you about Diane Beckman," Roan mused.

"Then it's settled." Carina nodded. "You go use your dry lifeless love making on the nerd and Roan and I will get better acquainted in my hotel room."

Roan quirked and eyebrow and stuck out his elbow. Carina took it and they headed up the stairs. "I have to warn you," Roan said. "If you're going to tie me up, I prefer silk scarves."

"Oh, they were kidding about tying men up. I'm almost never that kinky," Carina replied just before the door slammed shut behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah walked into her hotel room and flicked on the lights. She pulled the gun from her waist band and tried to level it at the intruder, but it was kicked out of her hand. Sarah lunged at the intruder, but they ducked under her attack and used her over balance to push her crashing into her bed. Sarah grabbed the lamp off the nightstand and hurled it at the intruder. They raised their arms to protect themselves and Sarah went on the attack. She kicked once to the midsection landing solidly and then aimed a kick to the head with the other leg. Just before it connected a hand reached up and caught her leg.

"That's enough!"

"Bryce?" Sarah sputtered. "What the hell?"

"I told her it wasn't a good idea," Casey answered, walking out of Sarah's bathroom. "But she insisted."

"She?"

"I have to say, as much as I enjoy watching two women roll around together, that was actually quite disturbing…" Roan said stepping out from behind her curtain.

"Roan, Casey…"

"Darling!"

"Oh, God, Cole…"

"It's good to see you too, Love, I've missed you."

The intruder whipped off her mask to reveal Carina. "You're getting better," Carina winced as she held her side.

"Are you okay?" Bryce asked reaching out for Carina. He looked genuinely concerned.

Carina rolled her eyes. "Don't get all doey eyed. This is how Sarah and I say hello."

"No, it's how you say hello; I generally just call ahead and knock on the door."

"What's the fun in that?" Carina smirked.

"Well, I'm tired of having a swollen lip every time you stop by."

"I can think of other things I could make swollen..."

"I swear one of these days I'm going to pop out of nowhere and punch _you_ in the face."

"Any time, if you stop by my bedroom, I won't waste the opportunity." Carina leered at her suggestively.

Sarah scoffed disgustedly. "What the hell are you all doing here anyway?"

"This is your second intervention," Roan explained.

"The first one never takes." Cole shrugged.

"Obviously, we didn't get through to you," Casey added darkly.

"So, we're here for operation, Fuck Chuck, either you do, or I do."

"I didn't agree to that," Casey snorted. "It's supposed to be operation, Bang Bartowski."

"I didn't agree to a mission with any such name it's supposed to be operation Seduce the Sucker," Roan argued.

"Carina is not sleeping with him!" Bryce yelled angrily.

"Oh, don't get all jealous, I hate jealous men," Carina shook her head dismissively.

"You're supposed to be _my _girlfriend," Bryce growled.

"I am, but you don't own me," Carina shrugged. "Besides, Chuck is kinda cute."

"I'm not losing another girlfriend to that guy, that's not how it's supposed to work."

"Wait, you two are in like…a real relationship?" Sarah shook her head in shock.

Carina smirked. "What's the matter, don't like your exes hooking up?"

"Exes…do you mean to say that you and Sarah were actually a couple?" Cole asked.

Carina gave a wide smile. "She didn't tell you? I was her first."

"You were not!" Sarah barked. "I'd been with other people, I'd just never been in a relationship before."

"Wait," Casey held out his hands. "You're a lesbian?"

"NO!" Sarah huffed and took a deep breath. "You have a relationship with _ONE _woman and nobody can ever let it go."

"That's because we were good together. Admit it, you miss me," Carina cooed.

"I told you, I'm not that kind of girl. What we had was…nice…and I cared about you, but we weren't making a real connection and it wasn't working out. I didn't know it was going to make you have sex with every man I ever spoke with. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Carina rolled her eyes. "As if."

"Then stop sleeping with my boyfriends!"

"Chuck isn't your boyfriend, that's why we're here. Did you not get that part?" Carina asked.

Sarah grunted and put a hand on her hip "I heard you. I was even stupid enough to listen to all of you last time. I went to Chuck, I told him that I had feelings for him and that I thought we should try for something more. It was humiliating. He told me that we couldn't be together. That he thought I couldn't really commit to him while I was on a mission and that he couldn't take getting hurt again. He turned me down." Sarah told them accusingly.

"That's hardly, a no," Roan reasoned. "I've had drinks tossed in my face by women who were being less coy."

Sarah glared at him. "He doesn't want me!"

"God, Walker, you are such a coward." Casey shook his head. "How many times have you shot Chuck down? He turns you down one time, because he doesn't believe you really mean it and you give up? You're scared."

"I'm not scared! None of you know him like I do, he wants a normal life with a normal girl. I think it was you that made him so painfully aware that I'll never be normal." Sarah glared at Bryce.

Bryce scratched the back of his head nervously. "Yeah…I'm sorry about that. I though I was doing right by you at the…"

"You thought if Chuck didn't want me, I'd want you. I told you it was over. What we had was a mistake. You didn't even trust me enough to tell me when you went off the grid, our feelings weren't real."

Carina turned around and looked at Bryce. "You said she still had feeling for you!" she spouted indignantly.

"She does!" Bryce cried defensively.

"I most certainly do not!" Sarah yelled. "I told you that it was _over_."

"She doesn't really mean that," Bryce told Carina.

"Oh, we are soooo, over," Carina bit back bitterly.

"Car, don't be like that…"

"I cannot believe I fell for that," Carina shook her head. "I'm going to ride, Chuck, until he never walks straight again."

"No, you're not!" Sarah and Bryce shouted.

"Look, if you're not going to take him seriously, then why shouldn't I have a little fun with him?"

"You know why."

"Yeah, I know why, I don't see why it's such a big deal to you. It's not like you haven't gotten enough of my cooties over the years."

"I'm missing something, what's happening here?" Cole asked.

"Oh, honestly, are all British this dim witted?" Roan replied scathingly. "Sarah and Carina, used to be an item. Sarah broke it off, and Carina got angry. She wants to get Sarah back, but Sarah's not interested. Sarah won't sleep with anyone who's had the pleasure of Carina and Carina's using that to remove all the men from Sarah life that she's remotely interested in. Honestly, I barely know either of them and I figured it out. How could you not get that?"

Cole's eyebrows nearly hit the ceiling. "Wait, so because, she and I shared a horizontal tango, I've got no chance with you anymore?" Cole asked Sarah.

"Now, he's getting it!" Casey slapped him on the back.

"How's a bloke supposed to know that?" Cole demanded. "You really need to put out a newsletter or something… She showed up in the middle of a mission and started flirting, her credentials checked out, how was I supposed to know she knew you…" Sarah shrugged. "Well that's just perfect… What the hell am I even doing here?"

"If it helps, you never really had a shot anyway," Sarah replied quietly.

"NO! That bloody well does not help!" Cole waved his arm helplessly and ran his hand through his hair.

"Sorry," Sarah said sincerely.

"Look, getting back to the point, you need to give Bartowski another chance. Both of you have been horribly off your game since you tried to work things out with Chuck. You need to try harder. You need to really put yourself out there, otherwise you're going to get us all killed," Casey stated.

"I know," Sarah sighed.

"I'll give you until the end of the week, and then I'm adding him to my collection," Carina threatened. "I'm only giving you that long, because he's a really nice guy. _You_ don't deserve him." Carina turned away from the crowd and stalked towards the door.

"Carina, wait up!" Bryce followed after Carina towards the door. He turned at the last moment. "He is a good guy and you both deserve each other. I'll talk to Carina…just don't take any chances. She doesn't really listen to me."

"She doesn't really listen to anyone," Casey muttered as Bryce left after Carina.

"Listen, Sarah, if you really care about this bloke, you know what you have to do," Cole said quietly.

"I know…but what if he says no again? I really don't think I could handle it."

"You'll eventually get over it," Cole replied.

"Really?" Sarah asked.

"Well I hope so…or I'm eternally screwed." Cole shook his head. You need to speak from the heart. Chuck…Chuck's a good man, he'll listen if you really open up and tell him."

"Thanks." Sarah gave Cole a sad smile.

"Come on, Mr. Barker, I'll buy you a drink." Roan slung his arm around Cole's shoulders. "Let me tell you a little story about Princess Dianna…" Roan's voice trailed off as they left her hotel room.

"Look, Walker, you either have to make this work, or you have to go… find a way to make it work."

Sarah nodded. "I'll try."

"Good, you're the best partner I've ever had. I don't want to have to find a new one." Casey turned and started towards her door.

"Casey?" Sarah called after him.

"Yeah?"

"No more interventions…please?" Sarah begged.

"That's not up to me," Casey shrugged. "That's up to you."


End file.
